Ordinary Miracle
by ExLibris3
Summary: It's not that unusual, when everything is beautiful, it's just another ordinary miracle today. Jibbs.
1. January

_A/N: I've decided to start a little drabble/oneshot collection. There are going to be twelve drabbles/oneshots, all focusing on a month. They won't really be "connected" to each other, story-line wise, so some might be set back in the days, some will feature them as an established couple, and some as simply good friends :) And you know the pairing I'm talking/writing about is Jibbs :) The title is from a song by Sarah McLachlan, and the little "summary" I put up is a taken from that song. I will be focusing my drabbles/oneshots on the small things that makes life precious, which is what the song is about :) I will update as I write them, and first up is..._

_January_

She slinks in just after midnight, glad to escape the clutches of the icy winter cold, silently gesturing to her driver to leave her bags in the foyer, shakes his hand and tells him good night. She quietly pulls the door closed behind him. Shivers as the cold night air is still clinging to her, waiting for the warmth of her house to penetrate her clothes and reach her skin.

She hangs up her coat, glances into her study to see that everything is in order. Takes a brief look at the stack of mail waiting for her on the kitchen counter. Decides that's tomorrow's problem.

She is tired, and cold.

Bags still in the hallway, she ascends the stairs as quietly as she can, using the knowledge she acquired during her teenage years which steps creak, and put in an effort to avoid those.

The door to her bedroom is ajar, inside it is dark. She slowly pushes the door open, her eyes immediately falling on the bed, and she smiles.

Too exhausted to care about her clothes, she simply sheds them and let them lie where they drop, and fumbling in the dark she manages to find a t-shirt that is not hers and pulls it on, not wanting to risk turning on the lights.

Without further ado, she crawls beneath the covers until she finds what she's seeking. A warm body. His warm body.

He tenses slightly at first, then relaxes when he recognizes her scent, and pulls her petite body closer to his.

"You're late," he mumbles sleepily into her hair, his arms tightening around her.

She smiles against his shoulder. She should have known she couldn't sneak in without him noticing.

"The flight was delayed," she whispers back, closing her eyes as the warmth emanating from him spreads through her stiff limbs. She shifts closer.

"Jenny, you're freezing," he groans, shivering as her icicle toes caress his calf, his fingers slipping beneath the shirt to rub warmth back to the skin on her lower back.

"Not for much longer," she murmurs, already feeling sleep sneak up on her. She smiles as he places a kiss to her hair, and the last thing she thinks before she surrenders to sleep is how much she loves his warm embrace on a cold January night.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Like it? Please review!!_

_xxx_

_Emma_


	2. February

_A/N: Hi, sorry for the lack of updates. What can I say...school is very busy right now :( You will find an explanation to my inspiration at the end of this piece. It's set back in the days when Jenny and Gibbs were partners/lovers. Hope you enjoy this!_

_February_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirks knowingly at the sound of stiletto heels against his staircase. He slows his steady back-and-forth movements with the sander, but doesn't completely stop to a still. He doesn't even glance her way, but listens as she places something on the workbench, then the tell-tale sound of a mason jar being turned upside-down and its contents scattering. The pouring of liquid on glass.

He feels a hand slipping around his waist, a body pressing against his back. He smiles and turns his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder and meets the enchanting green eyes of Jenny Shepard.

She smiles; a dazzling, seductive smile, bringing the mason jar to her lips and he watches her throat move as she swallows the liquor. She leans closer, lips grazing his skin as she whispers in his ear: "I brought you something," then she bites playfully on his earlobe.

He turns, surprise etched on his face, but before he can look over to see what she placed on the workbench, she moves in and captures his mouth in a hard, deep kiss, her head obstructing his view.

Her hands on his hips, she guides them around so his body pins her against the side of the boat. She looks up at him, her eyes warm and mischievous.

"Jen…" he growls.

"Hmm?" she smiles, dragging her lips lazily across his jaw, drawing a low groan from deep in his throat.

"What did you bring?" he asks, suspiciously, and judging by the mischievous glimmer in her eyes, he has every right to be.

She pulls her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes playfully roaming over his face.

"Stop being so impatient, Jethro," she mumbles, adding a small giggle when he shoots her a vicious glare.

"Pot's calling the kettle black?" he teases, smirking.

Teeth once again catching her lower lip, she tilts her head, looking at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Cover your eyes, Jethro," she says, earning an eye roll from him.

"Jen, c'mon…"

"Cover your eyes," she demands, more forcefully this time. Curving her hands around his wrists and removing his hands from her hips and bringing them up to his face, covering his eyes with them.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he mutters, drawing a smirk from her. She pecks him lightly on the cheek.

"Don't peek," she says firmly, checking to make sure his eyes are completely covered before she circles him, deliberately brushing her body against his in a way that can only be described as provocative. She smirks as he fails to stifle a groan.

He turns, still with one hand covering his eyes to please her, the other bracing against the boat as he leans against it, cracking one eye open and subtly glancing through his fingers. Her body is blocking his vision of the workbench, not that her backside is a bad vision, but the fact that she is being so secretive is making him nervous. Jenny Shepard always has a way of worrying him.

"Stop staring at my ass," drawls her voice suddenly, tinged with amusement, without as much as glancing over her shoulder.

He smirks, but replaces his hands over his eyes, effectively blocking his vision. He is positive he'll have plenty of time later to admire every aspect of her anatomy.

His curiosity peaks when he feels her closing the distance between them.

Silence settles over the basement. He can only hear her soft breathing.

The only reason he does not remove his hand right now is because, much as he might try to deny it, he enjoys her little games every once in a while. He might as well cooperate, if only to see her smile.

"Open your eyes," her voice is lowered.

He removed his hand, and she says; "Happy Valentine's Day, Jethro," and then she pulls her lip between her teeth in that cute way she usually does.

She holds out a potted plant for him to take. Uncertainty flashing briefly in her eyes.

Surprised, he takes it from her slender hands. Frowning slightly as he touches the petals of the pink flowers, feeling plastic under his fingers.

"Plastic flowers?" he asks, his expression half-way between questioning and amused. And to his great surprise, a pinkish blush creeps onto Jenny Shepard's cheeks, making her look absolutely adorable. Hiding a smirk, he knows he's screwed if he ever dare tell her she is cute.

Tilting her head a little, she catches his eyes. Leaning forward slightly, she lowers her voice in an attempt to imitate his as she says, "I don't like gifts that require attention," coaxing a smirk and a small eye-roll from him. "Thought your place could use some color," she adds, straightening her neck and gently touches the pink fake petals.

"How thoughtful of you," he says, but cannot make it sound as teasing as it usually would. He cannot deny he is touched by her action.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back," she replies, also attempting to joke, but the tone in her voice betrays here. This means more to her than he knows.

There is something going on here. _Something_ that he cannot quite place but it is here nonetheless. _Something _that shouldn't be here between him and his partner.

He meets her eyes over the pink and green plastic blur. He sets the white pot down onto one of the beams of the boat, before taking her by surprise by pulling her into a hug. She relaxes quickly in his arms, her hands carefully stroking along his spine.

"Thank you," he whispers, lips grazing her ear while his eyes are fixed on the flower behind her.

He has not received a gift like this one in a long time.

_The end._

_A/N: For some strange reason, flowers always seem to die way too soon in my care, so I've been seriously considering going for plastic flowers instead, they don't require attention :P And then I was watching the ep when Kate asks if Gibbs never gets flowers, and he of course says he does not like gifts that require attention, it kind of inspired me to this little February piece set around Valentine's Day. _

_xxx_


End file.
